No One But Two: the Epilogue
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: Alternate Universe. Just as the title says. The Trio with the help of the DA search for horcruxes. Ginny and Seamus decide to persue their facies towards Harry and Hermione, but don't get far. Written before DH came out. HHr


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, since you all were so wonderful, I decided to write a second chapter. I don't think it'll get any farther than this, but we never know, right?

Oh, and I made a mistake in the date in the beginning of the chapter. It's 199_8_, not 199_7._ They'd still be in school if it were—yeah, shutting up now.

Oh, and this was written before Deathly Hallows came out, so it's obviously different.

Enjoy!

--------------

September 13th, 1998 …

--------------

Ever since school had finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the DA decided to 'help' Harry in finding the horcruxes. They didn't know why they were looking for them, they just knew they were. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave them hints, but they were still a bit ignorant.

Currently, they were looking for Slytherin's locket in Grimmauld Place. Seamus, whose face and hands were covered in dirt and dust, rummaged through the kitchen shelves to see if he could find anything. Luna was upstairs, absently cleaning the dirty wardrobes. The Trio was in the attic, searching for any hidden clues that would lead to the locket's location.

Sighing, Ron sat on the floor and closed his eyes. "I can't take it anymore! It's been _months_, the DA's been helping us, and yet we can't seem to find the bloody locket!"

"Language," Hermione commented nonchalantly. She'd been correcting Ron for the past few months now, and now it seemed almost futile. She sighing, resting a hand on her swollen belly, and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder—the first sign of affection Ron saw from the two. "I need to rest for a while," Hermione muttered, closing her eyes.

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek on top of her head. "Go, Hermione. I don't want to stress out you and the baby."

She nodded and stood up. Giving Harry a chaste kiss, she let Harry kiss her swollen abdomen before she left the room to get a well-deserved kip.

Once she left, Harry lied on the floor and took his glasses off. Together, the two boys rested in silence for a few minutes. It was content, a lot better than what they'd gone through the past months. And Harry quiet liked the fact that the topic of Voldemort was off their minds for the current moment.

"You know," Ron muttered after a few minutes, "no one still knows about the baby." Ron chuckled, lying down next to his friend, "They still think you're 'mother and son.'"

Chuckling, Harry gave his response: "I don't care anymore, Ron. Hermione and I are dating… we're having a baby, and we're in… love."

But Ron knew Harry wasn't all right with it. He knew that he wanted the whole world—hell, the whole universe!—to know that he and Hermione were in love. But, with the current circumstances, no one was to know about their current relationship status. A few months after they started dating, Harry and Hermione decided that they would tell everyone they were single, but they also unanimously decided that they would date no one else. They knew it was a big risk, but after a few more months, Harry and Hermione were sick of being asked out, so they decided to tell everyone that they were dating. However, the problem was, no one believed them. While they were in public, they'd act as if they were simply platonic friends. They wouldn't hold hands, kiss, nor would they cuddle up on the couch. They gave no indication that they were dating, and that led everyone to believe they were just doing that so they'd be asked out more.

And when Harry and Hermione told him that they were having a baby—partially because they wanted it, and mostly because they were scared Harry might die and Hermione cause self injury—Ron thought they it'd be the day everyone believed his words. But, again, fate was not by his side. Harry and Hermione had strictly told him _not_ to tell anyone, for fear of spreading it around.

Ron sighed, sudden exhaustion overcoming him.

--------------

Seamus grinned, sitting on the dirty couch. Once Ginny claimed she broke a nail, everyone decided to take a five-minute break.

That was thirty minutes ago.

"So Ginny, I hear you fancy a certain Boy Who Lived?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the ginger haired witch.

Ginny blushed, giving a feeble nod. "I dated him last year, but then he broke up with me. But now, I can't seem to think that we should date again."

"It's only right," Dean commented, happy for his ex.

"What about Hermione?" Neville asked, genuinely concerned about his two friends.

"What about her?" Seamus asked. "She is looking a bit sexier, and she's got this glow."

"Oh Seamus, I do believe the Deluding Dingers have gone to your brain," Luna spoke up, playing with her radish earrings. "The only reason she's glowing is because she's happy with her relationship. The one with _Harry._"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Coming from you, Loony, that's not saying a lot."

She gave a smile and strode on upstairs to God knows where.

Getting back to the topic at hand, Seamus turned back to Ginny. "So, I've been having a little fancy towards Hermione lately. She seems to have this glow with her, and she's been looking a bit curvier," he winked, "if you know what I mean."

Ginny giggled, patting his arm. "Then go for her, Seamus. I'll have Harry, and you can have Hermione."

"That's not a good idea," Neville mumbled quietly, sitting a bit farther away from everyone.

"And why not?" asked Dean suddenly. He was really starting to get irked off with Neville's behaviour. Why wouldn't the boy just accept the fact that Harry and Hermione were _not _dating?

"Because Harry and Hermione are _dating!" _he defended his friends. "Why can't you understand that? And there is _no way _they'd cheat on each other."

"Of course they couldn't cheat on each other!" Dean exclaimed. "It's because they're _not dating!"_

Sighing, Neville knew there was no point in arguing with him; he'd simply go with his own beliefs and shut everyone else's beliefs out.

Grinning, Ginny announced, "Alright, I'm going to go _talk _to Harry." She turned to Seamus, "Why don't you talk to Hermione?"

Seamus shrugged, standing up as well. "I guess it couldn't be too bad. I bet they're not doing anything."

After giving the group a wave, Ginny and Seamus strode upstairs, their intentions fully on Harry and Hermione. Searching each of the rooms on the second floor, they didn't find them, so they searched the attic. They were still fairly new (even though Ginny had been to Grimmauld a fair few times), and so they had a tough time finding the pair. Finally, after heading soft snores, Ginny and Seamus went into the room, their eyes widening in surprise. Harry and Ron were there, sleeping, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny asked, "Where is she?"

Seamus shrugged. "Don't know, Gin."

"Oh well, I'll just have my little _talk _with Harry now. After you find Hermione, wherever she is, you can have the _talk._" Ginny cast a sly wink towards Seamus, happy that Harry and Hermione's lie was soon to come out.

Nodding happily, Seamus strode out of the room and went on his search for Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes, walking towards the raven-haired boy. _No,_ she corrected herself, _the raven-haired man. _Seeing his small figure (he was still extremely short, only about five nine, and he was still thin), she smiled. She sat next to his slumbering figure, and ran her hands slowly through his hair.

"Mmm… Hermione," he murmured, turning to his side and groping for what he thought was Hermione, but was really Ginny's leg.

_Hermione? _Ginny wondered, but then remembered that they were "dating." She mentally giggled, knowing that Harry was really awake, just wanting to tease her a bit.

She leaned down and brushed her lips to his ear, whispering seductively, "No, it's Ginny."

His eyes immediately shot open, and he blindly searched for his glasses, staggering away as he did. He accidentally sat on Ron's stomach in the process, and he instantly woke up, groggily wondering why his sister was there, and why his best friend was sitting on him.

Shoving Harry off him, Ron sat up and asked, "Ginny, what are you _doing_ here? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs, looking for the hor—locket?"

Harry glared at him for nearly saying 'horcruxes,' but didn't say anything. Turning his head towards Ginny, Harry repeated Ron's question. "Yeah, why are you here?"

She shrugged, making herself comfortable in front of Harry. "Because I think its time we pick up where we left things." Seeing both of their confused looks, she decided to be blunt—even more so. "I know you're lying about Hermione. You're not dating her, and I think it was only to get my attention. Well, it's surely worked. I want to date you again."

Harry rolled her eyes. _I wasn't lying, and I'm not getting back together with you._ "I wasn't lying, and I'm _not_ getting back together with you." He blinked, realizing he just voiced his thoughts, but quickly straightened himself out, giving her a stern look. "I wouldn't lie about such a thing as dating Hermione, and I don't even fancy you anymore, Ginny."

Ginny merely smiled, "Oh, that's what you say. Harry, really, you know you want to. You only broke things off with me because you wanted to 'protect' me."

He sighed. "Look, Ginny, _please_ don't make this harder than it already is. I. Don't. Fancy. You," he said. "End of story. That's it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned in. But, before she could even get two feet closer to Harry's face, the three teenagers heard a high-pitched scream.

Harry quickly jumped up, alarmed, and brandished his wand, running from the room. Instantly recognizing the scream, he made a run for his and Hermione's room, hoping nothing had happened. A few moments later, he saw Seamus Finnegan (_why was he here?)_ run in the opposite direction of Harry, nearly colliding into him in the process, and Hermione appearing a mere moment later, her eyes ablaze, her clothes and hair in disarray, and her wand pointed, aiming behind Harry.

"Finnegan, _never _do that again!" she shouted, running towards him.

Harry quickly caught her by the arms, effectively stopping her movements. He brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, keeping his grip loose to make sure the baby wouldn't be injured. She slumped against him, her wand falling from her now feeble fingers, her body wracking with loud sobs.

Ron, arriving a minute later with Ginny, saw the sight, and started seething. Seamus Finnegan made Hermione Granger breakdown into a pile of sobs, in the middle of a rickety hallway, her boyfriend doing his best to comfort her. He was going to pay, that was for sure.

Turning on his heel, Ron made his way towards the Lounge. _No one_ made his friend breakdown. _No one._

"Now Ron," said Ginny, running behind him. "I don't think this is very smart of you. You know you're just getting the wrong image. Seamus and Hermione were probably snogging, and he did something she didn't want, and so—"

"Don't feed me these lies, Ginny," he rasped out, his anger getting the better of him. He was almost there. Only a few more flights of stairs and he'd soon be face to face with the pond scum. "I know what you two were doing. You wanted Harry, and he wanted Hermione, didn't you?" He suddenly turned, making her crash into his chest. _"Didn't you?_" he asked, his voice full of venom.

"Yes," she answered in a small voice.

In a matter of a minute, Ron had successfully travelled down the flight of stairs, and was quickly making his way through the small hoard of DA members, searching for the brown-haired boy. Finding him quickly, he swiftly threw a punch at his jaw, making the boy fall to the ground, clutching his jaw in agony.

"What did you do to her?" he asked his voice deadly.

He moaned in pain, and made a move to get up. Ron quickly stomped his foot (not enough to hurt him… too much) on his chest, and he brought his face closer to his. "What was that? I couldn't make that out.

"Tell me, what made you bring my best friend into a pile of tears?"

"I thought she'd fancy a shag," Seamus groaned out, still clutching his jaw.

"Oh, you thought she'd fancy a shag, did you?" asked Ron. "Did it maybe occur to you that she didn't _want _to have any involvement with you? That maybe she just had a boyfriend?"

"She's lying, obviously," retorted Dean, though he was now regretting the statement.

"_Why in Merlin's name does everyone think that?!"_ he shouted, angrily sitting on the torn settee and running a hand through his hair.

"Be-because it's—" started Dean, but Ron interrupted him.

"Don't even finish it," said Ron, his glare now on the dark-skinned boy. "Thomas—no, if _any_ of you—know what's good for your health, you'll do well to stay clear of Harry and Hermione's love lives. They already have enough on their plates, and they don't need you lot to ruin the special—_thing­­ _they have. Meddle in my friends' lives again, and you'll regret it immensely," he warned.

"Is that a threat?" asked Seamus boldly.

"No. It's a promise."

And with that, Ronald Weasley left the lounge.

--------------

Hermione feebly wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, her sobs receding somewhat. She shook her head slightly from her spot on his chest, and she tightened her hold on him. She hated it when she cried; it gave her the feeling of vulnerability, somehow, and she didn't like the feeling. And ever since the pregnancy, her emotions had been going on haywire, making her cry more often.

Harry laid his cheek on the top of her head softly, running his hand up and down her back. "What did he do?" he questioned.

She sniffed. "Oh, it's nothing."

He took her face in his hands, and said, "It's quiet obvious that it's something when he runs downstairs, and you're left here, crying." He gave her a soft, quick, chaste kiss, and went to their previous position. "Hermione, please, tell me. What happened?"

Nodding her head, her answer was mumbled. "I – well, you know I was sleeping in our room. But then I heard someone come in, and obviously I thought it was you. I told you—Seamus, I mean—to come in, and I guess he mistook the insinuation. My eyes were still closed, so I didn't think of anything when he kissed me." She felt him stiffen, and she gave him a kiss to his chest—right near his heart—to reassure him that the worst was nearly over. "But then, I opened my eyes because he didn't kiss like you do," she said, blushing, "and I saw Seamus. Naturally, I screamed and grabbed my wand, ready to fire hexes at him." She shook her head. "He didn't even get a word in before he ran."

"Good," Harry muttered. "Because if he'd gone any farther, then he'd have a broken nose right about now."

After a moment of silence, Harry asked, "Why does _everyone_ think we're just friends?"

"I don't know, Harry. I wish I could give you the answer, but I, myself, don't know the answer." She felt a tear go down her cheek. _Curse these hormones! _she thought, quickly wiping her tear away.

Harry loosened his grip until he let go of Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards their room—the room that previously belonged to the deceased Sirius Black.

Harry imagined a sleeping Hermione, being disrupted by a randy teenager, then flinging the covers back, running after the boy. Harry's anger suddenly flared. What if something happened to Hermione, or the baby? What would he do then? Surely Seamus would be dead before he even had the time to apologize, he thought vehemently.

Harry could hear a yell, and sincerely hoped that it was from Seamus. He'd made Hermione cry, and he didn't like it when anyone made her cry.

A slow smile crept his lips. He'd surely have to thank Ron for dealing with Seamus.

Hermione lied back onto the unmade bed, unconsciously rubbing her slightly swollen stomach as she did so. She smiled as she saw Harry's hand automatically come in contact with her stomach, idly caressing as if he'd done it his whole life.

It was still unbelievable, that the two of them had made life together. That there was a baby inside of her and that this child was the product, a little bit of her, and some of Harry.

"I kind of hope it's a boy," Harry murmured, lying down next to Hermione, his hand never stopping its ministrations.

She smiled, turning her face towards his. "It doesn't matter."

And it didn't.

Still, no one believed them. That they were more than platonic friends. But they didn't care.

Voldemort be dammed.

Friends be dammed.

Everyone be dammed.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I'm very aware that I made Ginny EXTREMELY OOC, but I'm sorry. I hate her. I really do. I just can't help it. I wanted Buckbeak—I mean Witherwings—to kill her off, but I just couldn't degrade him like that. And Seamus… well, he was just a random person.

I believe that Ron is, actually, a quiet fierce friend when given the opportunity. He is quiet loyal to his friends, and I do really like Ron.

Words of – anything, really, are all welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
